The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Corylopsis spicata Sieb. and Zucc. which was discovered as a chance seedling (natural mutation) in a controlled planting of Corylopsis spicata (unnamed, unpatented) by Mr. Seiju Yamaguchi, in Gifu Prefecture, Japan. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98GOLDEN SPRINGxe2x80x99.
The genus Corylopsis is included in the family Hamamelidaceae which comprises about 28 genera and 90 species of deciduous or evergreen trees and shrubs growing in the northern and southern hemispheres. The genus is currently in taxonomic flux with the reported number of species ranging from 12 to 30, inhabiting the region from Bhutan to Japan; all species are deciduous. They are generally spreading shrubs or, rarely, small trees with the primary ornamental feature being early spring blooms.
Corylopsis spicata is native to Japan and has alternate, simple leaves, 4 to 11 cm long, 4 to 9 cm wide, orbicular-ovate or orbicular-obovate, acuminate to abruptly short acuminate, base rounded to cordate to obliquely cordate, glabrous above, glaucous and pubescent beneath, sinuate-denticulate with bristle-like teeth, palmately veined with 6 to 7 pronounced vein pairs, petiole 1 to 2.5 cm long and densely pubescent. The new growth is purplish, alter becoming dull dark to blue green.
Flowers of Corylopsis spicata are fragrant, bright yellow and borne in 6 to 12 flowered, 2 to 6 cm long pendulous pubescent racemes in early to mid spring.
The new variety was discovered as a chance seedling (natural mutation) in a controlled planting and differs from its parent in having striking yellow foliage. Asexual reproduction of the new variety by grafting in Gifu Prefecture, Japan and Lewisberry, Pa. has confirmed that the distinctive characteristics of the new variety are stable and transmitted to succeeding generations, and the new variety reproduces true to type.
xe2x80x98GOLDEN SPRINGxe2x80x99 is distinguished from its parent and all other varieties of Corylopsis spicata of which I am aware in showing a distinctive yellow foliage color rather than the bluish-green color of the parent.